


Wants of the mind and heart

by DatGooz



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of attempted Sexual Assult, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly only?, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Crush, like really rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGooz/pseuds/DatGooz
Summary: Karolina/Tandy A no powers AU where Tandy, living in L.A meets Karolina at the party in 1x1 and is the one to save her, the two of them becoming fast friends, and perhaps something more along the way as they make their way through the murky waters of finding themselves and coming to terms with who they are and who they want to be.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean & Chase Stein, Karolina Dean/Chase Stein, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean/Tandy Bowen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico Minoru/Alex Wilder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Wants of the mind and heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is beyond crack to the point where I think this is the only fic of these two but the idea came to me at like three in the morning and wouldn't let go, plus hey there's a first time for everything. The plot here is pretty similar to the first episode of Runaways with a big twist, no powers and they're not in the MCU (Depending who you ask they're not in it anyway but let's not get into that shall we? (They totally are though screw you Feige)) Also AU with Tandy also being located in L.A and also still being in school, similar situation with her mother but she does still live at home, will be explored more in further chapters. So to be clear this story is Karolina/Tandy with some one sided Karolina/Nico, maybe some Nico/Alex and Gert/Chase thrown in for fun. Enough essay let's get into the fic! Also title is absolutely subject to change - I really couldn't think of one at all so suggestions are very welcome!

A stuffy party in some random house filled to the brim with a bunch of snooty L.A rich kids? Yeah, fair to say Tandy was in her element. She couldn't stand out here if she tried, all she had to do was melt back into the throng of bodies and no one would be the wiser. A few innocent collisions here and a couple chat ups there and she should have enough money to keep her going for the next few weeks. It's all about subtlety and that's a skill Tandy has honed and perfected over the years.

Besides, most the people here were way too out of it or too busy sticking their tongues down each other's throats to notice their wallets being liberated from their person. Like that cute blonde on the dancefloor, waving her arms above her head and staring at them like she'd never seen something quite so beautiful, if Tandy was being completely honest it was kind of adorable. After thinking on it for a hot second, weighing up whether it's worth missing some precious cash liberating time, she decides to indulge herself a little and dance with the other blonde if she's receptive.

Walking up to the beautiful blonde still swaying to her own beat, Tandy puts on a slightly flirty smile and when the girl looks up at her smiling back, she takes that as a positive and asks "Mind if I dance with you for a while? I don't really know anyone here and you look a lot more fun than anyone else, much better dancer too" She winks slyly, testing the waters a little, she's not against a little innocent flirting after all.

The girl simply gives Tandy a quick once over, which has her raising an eyebrow at the apparent interest. She turns out to be very receptive and immediately puts her hands on either side of Tandy's waist when she sidles up to her. Tandy lets herself feel the music and just let go and enjoy herself for the first time in she doesn't know how long. The longer they dance, the closer they seem to gravitate towards each other and slowly but surely everyone fades into the background and all Tandy can see is this gorgeous blonde in front of her, letting herself go to the music and looking as free and happy as she's ever seen anyone. Suddenly the girl's eyes focus in on Tandy, before slowly tracing an invisible trail down her face and to her lips. Tandy sucks in a breath knowing what comes next and sure enough the girl begins to lean in, this close Tandy can see just how blown her pupils are, clearly from something she has taken and Tandy knows she has to put a stop to it before the girl does something she might regret

"As much as I'd love to let you finish that particular journey, I'd rather know you're actually aware of what you're doing first, how about I get you a bottle of water and we can talk a bit, maybe just dance some more?" Something about this girl is pulling Tandy in, and it's potentially dangerous, possibly heart-breaking if she lets it be but at the moment she really doesn't care, but she can't take advantage of her impaired state, she won't. The girl pouts adorably but nods her head, speaking for the first time since they started dancing "If it means I get to dance with you for a while longer I'm all for it, make sure it's a cold one" she winks, god even her voice is doing something for Tandy, this girl is dangerous but she perseveres "Ok one water and dancing the night away coming right up" she winces at the corniness of it but the girl just smiles languidly "Don't keep me waiting"

As quickly as possible, but without making it look like she's rushing, Tandy goes off in search of a sealed bottle of water, god this girl is making her lame as all hell but she's finding it hard to care. She finally locates one and ice-cold water in hand she heads back to where the mystery blonde was hopefully still waiting for her. getting back to their spot she looks around but can't find the other girl. She surprised herself by being seriously disappointed at the thought of the girl getting tired of waiting and wandering off to find someone else to dance with. As slightly pathetic and entirely unlike her as it sounds, she actually thought the two blondes were forming some sort of connection, she might have come here with the sole purpose of scoring a bit of cash to keep her and her Mom afloat but she thought she might at least be leaving with a potential new friend.

She almost heads to leave before, out of the corner of her eye, she spots two douchebag looking guys carrying a girl limply towards the stairs, a girl with beautiful blonde hair she was dancing with not 10 minutes ago. Suddenly what appears to be happening clicks into place in her mind and a blind hot rage and a serious surge of protectiveness sweeps through her, but no way she can deal with those two alone, if what she thinks is happening is really going down. She starts heading in the direction they went, eyes scanning the throngs of body surrounding her and grabs the first relatively non douche looking guy she sees who at least looks like he could handle himself in a fight. Hopeful non douche startles when she grabs him but he quickly recovers and gives her a cheesy grin. She rolls her eyes but he at least doesn't look like a total creep. She starts dragging him towards the stairs but he quickly tells her "Look not that I'm not flattered because frankly you're hot but I've kinda got my eye on someone tonight, not that I've seen her in a while..."

"I'm not trying to have sex with you, you idiot, I just saw two guys practically carrying my friend upstairs and I think, I think they're gonna hurt her so I needed someone who looked like a big enough dumb jock who could kick ass if needed, no offence"

He quirks a brow and mutters a quick "Some taken" but turns serious and says "But if you think your friend's in trouble then I've got your back" He cracks his knuckles and Tandy rolls her eyes but quickly thanks her douche ray vision for seemingly doing its job.

They quickly scale the stairs, going room to room until they reach the final door slamming it open. On the other side one guy was standing keeping watch while the other was kneeling down on a dirty stained bed, one hand over a struggling, scared out of her minds girls mouth while the other tries to unbutton her jeans. Unnamed jocks eyes light up in recognition and his nostrils flare, his whole demeanour changes and when he speaks, his voice is loud and filled with barely contained rage "What the fuck do you two think you're doing" his eyes turn to the girl desperately trying to get out from underneath and if possible he turns even more murderous "Is that, Karolina?"

"Chase we're a bit busy here so take your slut somewhere else"

In the space of a breath he's across the room sucker punching the piece of shit standing guard and the other one stands up, giving Karolina a chance to sluggishly but urgently push herself to the corner of the room.

"Chase what the hell man! We were just having some fun" chase doesn't even take a second to respond just tackles him to the ground and starts laying into him, punching him with a raw ferocity that's terrifies Tandy.

Tandy takes the distraction to quickly make her way over to the girl, Karolina, but the second she gets close Karolina flinches. Tandy doesn't come any closer but as softly as she can she tries to calm her down, even with the sound of fighting going on behind her "Hey, hey look at me, it's just me, the girl you were dancing with before remember? The one with the terrible moves who can't keep a rhythm if her life depended on her?" At this Karolina finally looks up, tears streaming down her cheeks but when they lock eyes, she takes a breath and reaches her hand out. Gently as possible Tandy takes it and moves a little closer, the second their hands connect Karolina collapses into her sobbing. Tandy gets closer, stroking her hair softly but hopefully comfortingly, whispering into her ear that it's going to be ok, and she desperately hopes that's true.

From behind her she hears the other guy get up and push the not so dumb jock, chase she guesses off rapist #1, who stands unsteadily with the help of rapist #2 and screams "You're dead man, it's over for you" they both flee the room, Tandy wishing silently that they didn't get off so easily, with Chase taking a second to calm himself and wipe the blood off his knuckles before stepping towards the two of them, speaking softly

"Karolina..." As soon as the word leave his mouth Karolina flinches and retreats further into the corner, making herself as small as physically possible.

Chase seems shocked at this so Tandy turns towards him and silently mouths the word "Friend?" Chase solemnly nods his head and Tandy turns back towards the still sobbing girl "Hey Karolina it's ok, they're both gone now no one's going to hurt you, Chase here, or dumb jock as I called him at first" that gets a huff out of Chase, and the softest laugh out of Karolina, broken as it sounded it really was music to Tandy's ears "beat them up and sent them packing" she tries for a smile but it comes out as more of a grimace.

Still Karolina looks up, sobbing stopped but tears still running freely, she looks up at chase and in a soft broken voice whispers "Th-thank you chase" he nods his head and whispers "Of course, you know I've always got your back Karolina" and sits down on the floor, still keeping a bit of distance between them and Tandy sends him a real smile for the action.

Eventually Karolina reaches a point where she's cried herself out and they're all just sitting there on the grimy floor with a party still pulsing through the walls and floors surrounding them. Suddenly Karolina looked up at chase and voice sounding raw, asked "How did you know I was up here, what was ha-happening?" she trips over her words at the end, still raw from what almost happened.

Chase sends her another soft look, one which Tandy can tell is full of, well, something "I didn't actually, I saw you earlier tonight but I lost track before I could say hi, I tried to find you but there was too many people around, and then later on your friend here literally came out of nowhere dragged me upstairs saying she needed my help"

Karolina's head popped up from her lap where she was tugging at a loose thread, suddenly looking a little more like herself, if not a little uncomfortable looking between them "Oh we're not..." She looked at Tandy and a small tinge of pink bloomed on her cheeks, unnoticed by Chase "We just met tonight but she's really cool" she smiles.

Tandy smiles a little teasing smile at her, trying to put her at ease after everything that's happened tonight "Oh I'm cool huh? Well I'm starting to think you're pretty swell too" She shoots a very soft wink Karolina's way, who responds by ducking her head, hiding her slight smile.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's our first chapter, let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more. I've already got the second chapter written it just needs some major editing and looking at with non 3am eyes. So hopefully I'll have that out nice and snappy for the potentially one or two people that might want to read about this couple. And to those people I say, see you soon!


End file.
